Bravest Warriors Fanfic!: The story starts here
by LavenderDewdrop
Summary: The Bravest Warriors were spending their day in the secret hideout but goblin monsters attack before they can get in their mission of the day! Seems to be that the Goddess of the Goblins will be their toughest fight yet, will the Bravest Warriors be strong enough to be the goddess? Why don't you click on the fanfiction to find out?
1. Bravest Warriors fanfic: It starts now

Bravest Warriors Fanfiction: The legend starts  
Part 1: Probably just a normal day..

Me and Wallow were fixing the spaceship and we were having a conversation about.. .

"So..What alert mission do we have this time?" Wallow asked, curiously.

Chris answered "Yeah..We have another problem in the Tujunga junction..But there's no citizens there..it's completely deserted.."

Beth barges in and tell them that Plum will be coming over because we need her help.

I roll my eyes and blush a little..It's been a week or so since that kiss..

Beth explained "Get ready to go back in the Tujunga Junction is 20 shmoomies or so..By the way, Chris? Danny wants to pilot"

I fix the ship and say "Ha, Okay, Danny can Pilot..as long as it's mostly on-"

Danny cut me off from what I'm saying because he was screaming about being Pilot.

Plum arrives here and she was wearing..a weird..sassy..outfit, with long sleeves and a skirt.

Plum manages to greet me properly and she talks with Beth, Catbug runs to me and gives me a wrench..that I asked for 10 minutes ago.

"Uhh..Catbug? Can you do a little.. mission for me?" I ask, He salutes me and says " A-ffirmative!"

He runs off without me telling me the mission..But I have a slight feeling He gets it..

Danny runs to me pulling my arm and saying really fast "COME ON CHRIS! NOT THE TUJUNGA JUNCTION! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! Hurry!" I realize that I'm the only one in the room.

I run outside to see an army of robot-goblins and their master..who looked very disturbing to look at.

"Gooo Bumblebee sucker punch!" My bee punches a goblin's stomach which frees a small alien.

Wallow shouts "CHRIS! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I zap it with my laser and it disappears.

Danny reminds me that the goblins are toxic, So I am more careful now.

Now, there is this huge goblin boss that is wearing an anti-matter suit..or to put it simply..  
Gas Powered Suit.

Beth tells me to team up with Danny to beat-up the goblin monster, I hit it's foot with a laser..and the goblin controlling it shouted "FOR AMTERIA!" He shoots atomic arrows at Beth and Wallow.

I tried to protect them but someone already did, A butterfly forcefield laid upon them to protect them from the attack.

I was very shocked at what I saw and while the goblin shot arrows I had my adventage to stab the center core.

And with that thought, I blasted the center and Danny evacuated Wallow and Beth back to the hideout since they were heavily injured from Goblin slashes

It explodes and leaves a dent in the middle of a big space, I look around to see who put the force field on Beh and Wallow. I just see someone..a small girl in a blonde braid.

Her outfit was exactly like mine, except it was purple..and she was wearing a miniskirt

I shout "HEY!" She doesn't turn around but warps somewhere else.

Beth comes out and taps my shoulder and asks me "So..have you figured who cast the butterfly shield?"

I nod my head as a 'no' and answer "I.. knew her from somewhere..just somewhere.."

Plum runs to us and she says "Guys! We shall not wait any longer! Tujunga Junction is being depleted!"

We get in our space suits and Plum sends us off as quickly as possible and she sends a private message to me in my shuttle "Stay safe!"

I delete it and I continue work, I'd like to forget about Plum. I wish she was a friend not a secret..'girl' friend.

Wallow says "Catbug's in Danny's mission shuttle..AGAIN" Catbug pops out from a compartment holding..wait..what IS that?!

Catbug exclaimed "SUGAWW..PEAAS!" It didn't look like 'peas' to me..it looked alot like peaches and rasins.

"DROP 'EM!" Danny yells, but when Catbug dropped it, The Sugar Peas landed on the button "Hyper Speed Boost" Which sends us 2,918,128 miles per shmoomy. Beth falls off her seat and sends me a message.

I didn't read it yet because I alerted the team "Guys..WE ARE GONNA CRAAA-"

I blacked out..and I felt very pale and weak.. I can see Beth trying to wake me up.. but I just can't.. Am I dead?  
-TO BE CONTINUED!-

I hope you liked this! I'm going to try to post chapter 2 as soon as possible! :D


	2. Bravest Warriors fanfic: Isolated not

Bravest Warriors!  
Chapter 2: Isolated.. 

I wake up on a tree with purple leaves and an orange trunk. I look around in confusion and look around and I see Beth gathering parts from our crashed ship.

Danny and Wallow were in the ship fixing a buncha-gizmos.. Beth calls me over and she says "Hey Chris! Umm..Can we talk in privacy by the oak tree?"

I nod as a yes and we go nearby, she whispers to me: "Plum is not responding to my help message..I am beginning to NOT trust her.."

I answer in shock "What?! I'm pretty sure w-" Then I hear Danny scream a little like a girl "AAAHHH! CHRIS! BETH!" We rush to him and he was pointing at something in a hole.

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk" He stutters alot, Wallow just came out of the ship and he says "Tskamo? Those things are.." A friendly boy comes out from the hole and he was wearing a very weird patterned shirt, He isn't human, that's for sure.

"Hello Mister" He says, His voice is very squeaky. Danny suddenly stops and picks him up from the hole, "Aren't Tskamos..doppelgangers?" Beth shrugs her shoulders while I research.

"Yeah..I'm pretty sure they are..but friendly." I say, The boy introduces himself "Hello, I'm Dan!" Danny lifts an eyebrow saying "Okay, WE. ARE. KEEPING. HIM"

Wallow says that the ship is ready, "But something is wrong about it, I checked the computers and there is this message I JUST CAN'T READ!"

I volunteer to try to read it, But it's jumbled up.

Dan comes in the ship and he taps my knee, he suggests "Cross your eyes" I do so with a perplexed look.

It says there "This is *Unknown* Please help! Our town is under-attack! Th-th0thu938r2.."  
I stoop crossing my eyes and tell the guys to get in the ship. 

"Computer! Where was the message originated?" I ask quickly, while pressing buttons.  
"Message originated from: Nakatomi Station in the Winslow Quadrant"

The ship malfunctions, Wallow said a virus has corrupted a system in the ship and it says to evcuated quickly.

We run except Wallow, he just stands there staring at something, as if he was starstruck or something.

Dan yells "YELLOW DUDE! RUN!" Beth gets her cat whip and lashes him to get out just in time for the explosion.

Wallow remains silent and looks hypnotized or something!

I scan him with my glove and it says "SUBJECT HAS BEEN STRUCK BY INVISIBLE DART TO THE HEART..HA! GEDDIT?..WHATEVER..HIS VITAL SIGNS ARE DANGEROUSLY LOW, PERFORM SURGERY ON ARM"

Beth gives me a very worried look, in fact, SO worried she kinda..looks cute

I get an electro-laser wrench..Time for surgery..I guess..

It was my first time doing surgery and Danny and Beth helped me through all the time..

After hours of surgery, it was successful but tiring, We are still stuck in that island..  
No. way. out..just yet..

I sleep on a bush and Beth says good night and gives me a gentle pet.

Danny smirks while Wallow is just recovering from the surgery..

I wonder how we'll get out of this mess..

-END!-

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm not sure but this might be alot shorter..but make sure you favorite this! It would help A LOT :3! 


	3. Bravest Warriors fanfic: Ametria?

Bravest Warriors  
Chapter 3: Ametria's Message

I had a dream..More like a vision of something:  
Beth was laying down behind a rock, injured, I mean really injured..

I see a ginormous mermaid queen lunge at her but I was able to stop her..I was dreaming..right?

Then I morph into this moment where tears were shed..Even Danny and Wallow..  
Beth dies.

I wake up screaming, While Catbug tries to offer me coconuts, "Hello, Chris! Good MORNING!" He says in his happy tune.

I grab a coconut and sip it, I ask Catbug "Uhh..What's up buddy?"

He says "Oh! They fixed the ship and asked me if you..you want a peanut budder square!"

I laugh a little and get a peanut square (not infected) I ask Catbug a last question "Where'd you get the Peanut Square?"

He smirks and says happily "I packed Exxxtraaaa..Peanuts!" Beth comes in smiling..very brightly and thanks catbug for doing what she said.

"Hey! The Ship is all fixed! Dan was a technician before! Ha! Would you believe this 10-year old?" Beth teased jokingly.

I said to her "I'd probably believe it but, I have to ask you something..do you believe in visions?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and answered me "If they seem reallistic, why? did you have one?"

I explain thoroughly on what happened and Beth seemed offended "Hmph..Wallow and Danny had those too..Now, I'm getting a bit worried."

I said "Don't worry, I have a plan to twist that fate a little"..My plan was to die for her but I don't explain it.

"Gee, Chris..Thanks." Beth whispered, Danny called her over for stuff he didn't understand and she says to me "Oh, Wallow needs you in the ship, it's another transmission"

I go to Wallow and he was talking with a girl Danny's age.

"Uhh, So? You hung out with Danny THAT long but he never told us?" Wallow asked, The girl answered "Oh yeah, We have been dating since last month, in case you forgot or didn't know.."

I pat Wallow's back and ask "Who is THAT?" She replies "Oh! So you are Chris..Hm..Oh, I am Diana, Danny's uhm..sort of girlfriend"

I lift an eyebrow and say "Sort of girlfriend?" She answers slyly "Yeah, We are in a long distance relationship..And he doesn't talk to me"

I give her advice and she thanks me, Danny comes in with Beth and he looks at the screen and turns serious "Hey, Diana."

She ties her hair in a loose pony-tail and tries to smile "Uhm..Hi Danny?" he turns to the computer and sets the booster engine and ends the call.

Beth asks "Danny? What's wrong between you and her?" Danny sighs and says "Yeah, I just don't like talking to her, because she did something"

Wallow continues "Oh yeah, She spilled juice on your robot-probe..actually someone pushed her."

I look in confusion and we take off without saying anything for the past 15 shmoomies.

Suddenly, we recieve another message, a transmission, I mean.

It looked like Plum but she had Green hair and she was wearing a royal robe and a mask and she introduced herself "Hyeh!..Bravest Warriors..Or should I say weakest warriors? It suits you best."

I get threatened "Huh?! WHO are you?" She evilly laughs and says "Haha! I am Ametria! Little Warriors are no match for me..I called you for a reason.

Wallow asks "What?" Ametria remains silent and says "Emotion Lord! I came to kill him when he gets to my lair! but..I'll kill his companions FIRST! Come to my castle and face terrible deaths!"

The transmission ends, Beth gives me a look and Danny reports to us that we are back home.

It's been a long day..So I sleep, but before I do, I go to my closet and find a note:

I look around to find a box with an energy bar for my gloves, I wondered if Beth or any of the guys put it there but I save it for later.

I wake up peacefully..Well, NOT peacefully, I hear Danny screaming like a girl and I go out and it was one of Danny's Creations: Robo-Rat

"AGH! AGH! GET IT OFFFFF! AAHHAHAHAH!" He struggles trying to get the mous off his face, I manage to get it off but it goes on my face.

"Dude, seriously. It only goes around your face for a minute and gets destroyed" I tease him and he pants "That's w-what YOOOUUU think!"

I laugh a little and Beth comes in, from her game in the hollowjohn.

I should probably take it easy for a few days and hang out in the lab before anything dangerous.

-END-

Hey guys! :3!  
I hope you liked this chapter, so if you did, try to leave a small review an it would help me out :)! 


	4. Bravest Warriors fanfic:At Home,Chillin'

Bravest Warriors fanfic:  
At Home chillin'

I was reading a book that Wallow gave me about Inter-Dimensional creatures. I think I was too attracted to it that I read it for 2 hours. I go outside and stretch my legs.

"I have been expecting you, Sorry I came here late" A mysterious voice said. I was shocked. It looked around the garden to see the girl who cast out the Butterfly shield.

"Hi, I'm Crystal Kirkman" She reaches out her hand for a handshake. "C-Chris Kirkman, Uh, Wait. Would that mean..." Crystal looks to the ground and fixes her lavender glasses.  
"I'm sorry that I haven't approached you at an earlier time. I'm your younger sister, believe it or not."

I've been finding her since that incident...

~FlashBack~

We were playing in a meadow where all the cows were. I was really scared of them that time but Crystal always told me they were fat zebras.

I didn't know my age. There was a man passing by, We both approached him and asked what was he doing here. He told us to go to a house nearby the meadow. We followed him there.

The man locked the door, His identity still unknown and he put out a small knife. We were both scared, but Crystal said "Get out of here! NOW!" She kicked a window to break the glass for me to get out. I looked back at her to see the man stabbing her eye.

It was the most terrible sight I've ever seen. I heard screams from my sister, but she told me to keep running back to our parent's house.

To this day, That always bothered me...

~FlashBack End~

"Crystal? How's that eye of yours?" I ask, since she covered it with her hair. "I have only one"  
Beth comes outside but she sees me and Crystal talking. "Chris? Who's THAT?" Beth asks curiously. I answer "My sister. Well, You've never seen her. C'mon follow me."

Crystal was 9 years younger than Chris, she has yellow hair tied back in a braid, A pink Butterfly clip. A purple hoodie, Lavender glasses, Cyan mini skirt, Pink Sneakers and a backpack with stuff in it. She is 9 years old.

Danny and Wallow were surprised to see her. Danny was just playing around with a robot while Wallow was playing with Catbug. "Guys, This is my little sister, Crystal. You haven't seen her yet." She smiles at them for a greeting and she body slams the couch. Removing her backpack and gets recorded transmissions.

"Here, These were all recorded when your parents were still alive" Wallow raised and eyebrow and said "Wait...'WERE' alive?!" Crystal looked down and said quietly "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to keep them alive. I know apologies won't work so I recorded their last words to you, Ametria's ultra goblins were too strong for only me to handle..."

Danny quickly presses his button for the transmission to start: His Dad was speaking  
"*Cough* Danny...You've always been the...*cough* Inventor we always wanted you to...  
*cough* *cough*...Remember that..." His mom was next:  
" D-Danny, If you hear this, I-It means you *cough* are safe...And always be safe...*cough* We..Love..y-"  
The Transmission ends, Which means they are dead.

Danny takes a grip on his transmitter and grabs a pillow and shouts: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! STUPID, STUPID STUPIIIIDD!"  
Then Wallow presses his Transmission button nervously: His mother spoke first  
"W-Wallow, I am afraid yo-your father was dead *cough* before he could say his me-message but know that *cough* *cough* You are a g-g-good boy...Be th-that *cough*...Always" The transmission ends.

Wallow says "That was it..?" Crystal said "I apologize. The goblins got them first. Your father tried to protect your mother. I saw it all and it was heart-breaking"

Finally, it was my turn to press the transmitter. I stopped and stared at Wallow and Danny who were sobbing over their losses. Beth looks at me with worried eyes, I press the button. My father was talking first.

"Chris! This may be our last words to you...I'm not dyig slowly *pant* I'm being chased! Ch-Chris, I am an Emotion Lord! That is why you are o-one! I gave a book full of Emotion Lord spells...*Uff!* C-CHRIS! LIVE O-O..." Transmission end.

Chris said "Crystal, Where's mom?" Crystal confessed "I...I Killed her" The Warriors stared at her in shock. I said "No, Crystal, Please tell me you are lying...or joking around...It has to be something...Possession o-" I was cut off by Crystal "I killed her. I am sorry, Chris...I don't know what got into me, Mom's blood in my hands, I couldn't STAND it..."

Chris didn't cry, but holding back his tears. He stuttered "W-Why? Crystal, Why?" She said "A presence entered me. I don't know what." Beth was trying to console everyone, after an hour or so, The guys managed to hold it back now.

Danny yelled "YO! IT'S BOARD GAME NIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" I was spending lost time with Crystal by getting to know her more, Beth seemed interested so she joined in, Wallow was doing Tech-stuff with the space-ship.

Danny set down the board game while I sit beside Wallow and Crystal. "Guys, I hope you don't mind but we are having an extra 2 players here." Danny said, Catbug flies in with Chips and drinks in his hands. "Snackieeees!" Catbug exclaimed. Wallow said "Heheh! I know Catbug's gonna play but who's that extra player?"

There was a knock on the door, Crystal opened the door, but she was abnormally short, so she went on her tippy toes to get the doorknob, A girl who was wearing a brown jacket, a beige shirt that says "Life" And a dark blue skirt, black sneakers and a black purse. Her brown hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Danny? You wanted to have Board Game night?" Diana asked, Danny said "Come in"  
Diana scrubbing Crystal's head on her way to sit beside Danny. Wallow chuckles and whispers to me "They make a good couple! Hahah!" Beth gets the instructions and reads it out loud for everyone to understand.

"You guys, The game's called Bankrupt! The goal is to reach the finish line without losing money or going bankrupt. So there are Advantage cards and Dismemberment Cards..so Advantage is more money and Dismemberment is less. Alright, I'll explain the rest throughout the game, Pick your tokens!"

I say "I got this top hat", Diana announces "Well, I got this car". Danny really digs his hand in the token jar. "I got thiiiiis...Horse." Danny says, "I got this flower pot" Beth said. Wallow put his big hand in the token jar and brings a Walrus out of the jar, no words. Crystal got a token and said "I got this Rabbit" Then finally, Catbug got a Catbug. Amusing.

I start it off with a dice roll...

~TimeSkip because It's a long game~

Finally, Wallow ends the game saying "WOOOOOHHH! I WIN! WITH 247 DOLLAHS LEFT! YESS!" Danny says in protest "Aww, BOO! If you didn't get that 'Bankrupt a player' Card then I would have won with 1273 dollars!" Crystal got 3rd place and she didn't seem happy about it "He was using cheeeeeeaaaatsss..." She complained. Diana just enjoyed their rants while I talk with Beth.

"Don't they look so cute when they are arguing! Hueheheh!" Beth teases at Diana and Danny who were arguing who was better. "Haha! Yeah, Could've been us..." I say quietly, Beth asks "Did you say something?" I get shocked a little "N-No! I didn't say anything!"

She sighs and puts her head on my shoulder, Crystal gives me a wink while I blush, but Beth doesn't see. Looks like I had a good game of Bankrupt!

-End!-

Thank you fOR reading! Sorry, I took a loooooong break for this. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed!  
-Mizukikitty or NightmareBlade 


	5. Bravest Warriors fanfic: Finally

Bravest Warriors fanfic 5:

After the Board game, we watched a movie called "Fudgitive". Basically, it's a movie about how 10 detectives team up and 2 of them were traitors and the police has to figure out who was the traitor who would bla bla bla bla, Detective stuff.

I sat between Beth and Danny. Crystal was cooking some dinner, She claims to be a great cook...I hope. The movie starts and we start joking how nerdy one of the detectives looke like. In the mile of the movie, one of the traitors fell in love with a normal detective. Which annoyed me a little. Wallow seems to notice it too.

I have to admit, those two didn't seem like they _SHOULD_ be together at ALL...I take a glance at Beth, who was concentrated on the movie. Are we like those 2 detectives? Who like each other but they don't look like they should be together? I sigh and continue the movie.

Diana and Danny are getting along better. Danny even expresses more 'feelings' than usual to her. Diana constantly blushes at him, Weird. Sometimes, I don't get girls.

"Dinner's ready..." Crystal says, Beth rushes to the table, since she was mad hungry. Me and Danny walks over to me and whispers "Psst...Do you think me and Diana are...?" He does gestures that I understand. "Depends, Ask yourself. You're the one always telling me to go to YOU if I need anything"

Danny playfully punches me in the shoulder while I roll my eyes. I step into the kitchen and I see chicken, spaghetti and Jelly. Crystal has a huge chef hat on her head, She says "Dig in"  
She bringa out soda from the fridge and puts glasses on the table. Wallow ate lots of spaghetti by the time I sat down.

"So, Danny, I'm sleeping-over, Right? You said so" Diana asked, Danny nodded and answered "Yeah, You can sleep in the guest rooms". I ate a few chicken while Beth gobbles on the Jelly and spaghetti. Crystal was making Soft Tacos. I quickly grab one before anyone else. She munches on the smallest Taco.

"I'm gonna stay up a bit late" I said, Beth says "I'm turning in early *Yaaawn!* Well, Good Night guys..." She goes up to leave and goes to her room.

~Timeskip 11:30 pm~

I was about to sleep when I heard a knock on the door. "Chris? Can I sleep here for tonight?" A small voice said, It was Crystal. "I am afraid of the dark" I tell her that there's space beside me. She drags her teddy bear and her pajamas were purple and pink stars.

She hugs her bear and sleeps. I go to sleep as well. After a few hours of sleep, I was woken up by Diana's scream. I can tell it was hers because she had a different voice tone than Beth or Crystal.

I hear footsteps, FAST footsteps going for Diana's room. I wake up Crystal to say there's something going on. She grabs her backpack and wears her glasses. Danny yells "WALLOW! BETH! CHRIS! HELPPPPPP!" I rushed to the guests room with Crystal behind me.

I go in the room to see Ametria holding a HEAD. Wallow and Beth were behind me and Beth turns a flashlight on. Ametria was holding a pillow, Not a head. I couldn't tell where Diana and Danny were, My companions behind me readied their weapons. Crystal, who was holding a butterfly Boomerang said "How did Ametria...find the hideout?"

Ametria stands in the middle of the hole "_Hello! Hahaha! It's a nice morning, isn't it? Well, I'm sorry to ruin it but...I have to kill__** YOU**_!" She exclaims. Danny slashes Ametria from behind but she dodges it. She's really fast...

Beth releases her cat-whip to tangle Ametria, It did but she broke free in a matter of seconds. I throw my bee at her and it hits her hip. Crystal jumps out of her position since Ametria was shooting her with lasers. She threw her boomerang and it misses Ametria.

Crystal kicks her in the shin, giving Wallow a chance to chop her arm, He did but the cut wasn't that deep. Ametria runs away with someone in her possession. Smoke filled the room and I ask loudly " *cough* Is Everyone Okay?!" I hear Wallow "I'm here!" , Danny says "Yo".  
The smoke clears out and Crystal holds severed hair and blood. Staring out in the hole.

"Crystal? Are you okay?" I ask, she grips the blood in her hand. "I did it...Again. Why?" She answers. The hair she had was black. Diana was beside Danny, So Ametria has...

_**BETH.**_

I straighten my expression. I help Crystal up since she was kneeling. "**DON'T TOUCH ME!"** Crystal hissed. I get shocked and step back. "W-What? Are you...?" Crystal's eyes turned red and I can see fire running through it, then she faints.

Wallow picks up Crystal and says "We go to Ametria's Castle base STAT" Catbug comes in and says "C-Can I help! Catbug Help is useful! Right?" Diana smiles and replies "Of course, Catbug! He's coming, right DANIEL?" She elbow-bumps him and he answers with a slight nod. (As a Yes)

I prep the ship while Wallow and Danny come in, It's been a while since I had a guy-to-guy-to-guy talk.

Me: Hey, Guys.  
Danny: Wassssuuupp...  
Wallow: So, How's...biz with you and Beth?  
Me: I'm not getting into an-  
Danny: Aww! COME ON! You two were meant to be together!  
Me: Guys, Please, I don't even know if she likes me! I don't want our friendship to be ruined by a buncha romance stuff.  
Wallow: Ssk! She already told me that she likes you anyway, *Mmph!*  
Me: What?  
Danny: Wallow! I told you not to tell him until...  
Wallow: But, I NEEDED TO SAY IT!  
Me: She...told you...that...  
Danny: Yup, She confessed to BOTH of us. Juuuust not you.

I freeze while fixing the ship. I FINALLY know! I tell them to help me and fast, I'm more worried about Beth. Crystal comes in, not talking to me. She helps me fix the ship and we go in.  
"Turbo Boosters, Turbine Engines, Electric wiring..bla..bla..OKAY, LET'S GO!" Wallow exclaims, Catbug was in Crystal's Cabin and he was ranting about what he wanted to do.

Crystal sends me more coordinates and a message:  
I don't know what got into me, but I hit Beth's leg with my Boomerang. It's my fault that this is happening. I really regret my life.

I message her back:  
Don't Worry about it, Besides, Beth is a tough girl. She can go through it. BTW...Activate Electrical Zap Guns. We are approaching Ametria's Base soon.

We fly over a field of spikes, Diana, Who was on look-out reported "Ametria's Goblin Spaceships! There are 10 approaching! Bring out the Oil Grenades, Wallow!" Wallow gets the Oil Grenades to stain the windshield. He managed to hit 3 ships and 2 go down.

One ship fires a rocket at us. A huge one. "That Rocket is Atomically Unstable! It hits the ship, DESTROYS EVEEERRYTTHIIIING Inside it! I repweat! ATOMICALLY UNSTABLE!" Catbug reports, I get my things and parachute down. Catbug throws a bomb at the ships and it takes down 4 ships. I was a bit impressed.

Now 4 goblins got off their ship and follow us. I throw my bee at one of them but it misses. 2 goblins go for the ship which Danny and Diana were still in. They wanted to make sure everyone else go first.

Danny managd to kill a goblin but I didn't see the rest. I land on the gateway of the castle but I see a huge rock where something pops in my head.

No, No...It can't be...NO WAY. Is Beth gonna die NOW? No...No...

Crystal caught up with me and she said "The others are coming in soon...Is something annoying you?" I reply "Nothing...Nothing..." Wallow, Diana and Danny come in taking refuge from the goblins. "Man, They're really strong!" Danny blurts out.

Diana sighs and says "Wow...Those Goblins are really something..." Catbug flies in with snacks...Wait. SNACKS? "Herrow, Guysh! I got...Potatoe chips, energy barrrss...and of coursh SODAAAAA!" Catbug says enthusiastically.

I guess we'll have to wait until I find Ametria.

-End-  
Okay, thanks for reading! Please leave a review!  
-MizukiKitty or NightmarBlade 


	6. Bravest Warriors fanfic: Why?

Bravest Warriors pt 6:  
**Why**?

We were hiding behind Ametria's castle eating chips with soda.  
Yeah, Sounds pretty weird to me...

Diana looked hungry so she chomped on a lot of chips, Catbug salvaged his own personal food. He...doesn't tell us what it is.

Wallow and I talk a little while Crystal explains how we are going to settle things in the castle. I hope Beth is still okay, Ametria might be TORTURING her so that worries me.  
Danny stands up and declares that we rummage in the castle.

"That's thinking unstrategically..." Crystal told him, Danny just said "THAT'S thinkin' strategically! Bargin' In! I'm Just kidding. We need a plan though." Wallow suggests:

"Okay, So we are 5 in all, Crystal and Catbug will be on the lookout for goblins trying to foil out plan, While Chris and Diana go for Beth, While me and Danny will go for Ametria to distract her."

Danny exclaims "Ha! I'll _ALWAYS_ get the dangerous stuff! And IIIIIII like it!" Crystal was fine on what her job was. Wallow says that he and Danny go first before us.

After a few minutes, I hear Ametria yell "WHAT ARE THESE BUFFOONS DOING HERE?! I'LL FIGHT YOU MYSELF!" That was the signal, I think.

I sneak in while Beth was in a caged, unharmed. A good sign. I tell her to be quiet and we go out the door unnoticed, She asks me what's up but I answered nothing much, you know, rescuing her in secret and talking normally is always normal...Diana makes sure everythign was okay, Until I hear Ametria shout:

"**THIS IS A SCAM! GOBLIN SOLDIERS! AFTER THEM**!"

Crystal appears out of nowhere with her bloody butterfly daggers. She seemed to have killed some goblins outside. I can see a scar on her arm, it was really bleeding. She looked serious and angry.

Danny and Wallow get their sticker-weapons. Catbug runs away somewhere, Beth says we fight, Diana says she's going to find Catbug and as for me? Of course, I'm gonna fight!  
I jump and and Ametria notices me, "Hey, Emotion Lord!"  
I turn in dismay and answer "Whta do you want Ametria?"

"Don't you even recognize my voice?! CHRIS KIRKMAN?"  
Danny, Wallow, Beth and I have shocked faces, it was Plum.  
Crystal just stared ahead and said "I'm sorry, but if that's your friend. I'll have to kill her first" Beth asks her "Plum? Why do you do this?!" Plum, or so called as Ametria explains:  
" Well, After kissing your little boyfriend here. I sensed a little energy flowing out through him, I decided to explore the world of Emotion Lords. I found out if I kill him then I'd GAIN his power! Isn't thay just cool?! Well, enough talk. Let's get this done!"

Beth says to me "Chris, YOU KISSED PLUM?!" Danny gives me "You are dead" sign. Wallow gives me a worried look. I stutter "Sh-Sh...She kissed m-me. I didn't wan-want it or anything..."  
Beth sighs and argues "Whatever, Chris. After this biz, I have some talking to do to you"  
Crystal's blank face turns pink. She doesn't like getting into romance buisness.

Ametria releases goblins, left to right. Wallow barges in and gets in a horde of goblins, Danny goes with Wallow as well. Crystal disappears from sight fast. You can't tell if she's anywhere, but I see goblins dying without her making a sound.

Beth, who is **REALLY, REALLY **angry. Get her cat whip and trips off 10 goblins and hits them on the head. Which leaves me to Ametria, Who was wielding a sword. I throw my bee at her but she dodges. When she goes near me, I punch her in the face but she slashes my leg. There was a shock of pain everywhere. If she hit me once; All my body parts feel the same kind of pain!  
Wallow noticed I was in trouble, so he axed Ametria's legs. GROSS...But blood didn't pop out.

Mermaid legs did.

Suddenly, the place started to flood. All the goblins disappearing from sight. A big mermaid stands before us 5. Danny shrieks "HOLY..." Crystal shushes him for him not to swear.  
Ametria yells "**HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, WEAKEST WARRIORS**?!"  
Beth answers "The exact opposite of before. Let's do this."

Wallow jumps and tries to keep her from swimming around, Danny and Crystal blinds Ametria's sight (Basically, Crystal was doing most of the job) while me and Beth try to damage it. We do this plan without signals, that's just how the Bravest Warriors Roll.

Danny and Crystal get one eye because the eyes were huge. Wallow didn't really do his job right but he slashed a part of the tail Ametria had. She kept on splashing water everywhere to the point where we all ended up outside, she had razor sharp claws and slashed Wallow away, although he didn't get hit.

Crystal was now swimming quick to her arm and slashes a finger off. Ametria yells in pain and agony. She swipes Beth with her claws. She's falling down, ever so slowly...into the water.  
Memories with her flash before me, Riding her paralyzed horse, playing games, fighting together, doign random things together...I can't stand the sight of it. Crystal quickly gets off Ametria's arm and catches Beth.

Danny and Wallow seemed paralyzed too, Ametria was still shaking off the pain in her hand but all I cared about now is Beth. Crystal takes the huge rock (that was floating on the water) for shelter and I run over to her.  
Beth had her eyes closed, Crystal looks at me and says "Ametria...slashed her heart..." I make Beth try to stand up. I repeatedly say "Beth! Wake up! We are in the middle of a fight!"  
Crystal says she'll try to hold off Ametria with Danny and Wallow.

Beth and I were alone now, behind this rock. She opens her eyes a little,  
"Chris?" I answer "Yeah?" She pauses for a moment and says "I...can't see anything, where...am I?" I quickly reply "We're fighting A-Ametria"...  
She shakes her head and says "I still...can't see...Everything hurts..."  
I place a soft kiss on her lips and she smiles back: "I guess...not everything...hurts..."

Ametria was yelling and screaming in pain. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Danny shouts, he slashes Ametria's butt which was funny, but not at the moment. Beth stopped breathing and died with a smile.  
**Why is she dead?...why?**  
I blink back my tears and get serious again. Ametria was taking serious damage and I throw my bee with all the power I have left. The bee goes straight through Ametria's brain.  
She falls and all the water is gone.

Wallow and Danny were cheering, Diana and Catbug who was just trying to stay safe cheered.  
Crystal and I remained sad until Danny and Wallow arrived:  
"Did you see me slash her arm?! I was awesome!" Danny bragges, Wallow teased and said "Ha! You were weak sauce! I hit her face AND LEG, Hey Chris? Where's Beth?"  
Crystal and I look at each other and I say: "She's dead"

Danny and Wallow say "NO WAY!" Crystal nodded, Wallow exclaims "DUDE! TAKE US TO HER AND GO HOME AND PERFORM SURGERY!"

-Timeskip-

I was feeling good about defeating Ametria but not about Beth. We still haven't settled things yet...Danny comes out of the surgery room and says "She needs and intestine and a liver, Crystal has the exact same organs...You have to convince her to donate"  
I stand up and puff "She'll die if she doesn't have those organs! BOTH of them will!"  
Danny says "I made a mechanical intestine and liver. Beth needs normal ones when Crystal is okay with mechanical ones"

Crystal comes in the room and says "I'll donate, Danny. When does Surgery start?"  
Danny answers "Actually, now..."  
They both go in the room while I was left outside with Catbug and Diana.  
Diana said "I'm sorry, I wasn't any use to you guys" I assure her "Oh, That's fine. You looked after Catbug anyway" Catbug was sleeping on her head.

After a few minutes of talking, I dozed off for a while then woke up to see Beth waving "hi" by the surgeyr door. She said that she'd be fine now.  
I breathe a sigh of relief but she says "Chris, Did you...?" She makes gestures around her lip and I blush and nod a little. She says "That's okay"

Crystal said she'll be tagging along with us in our adventures and random things. I'm glad she'll join us from now on. Diana said she getting along well with Danny and I think they are gonna have a date sooner or later. Wallow and Catbug are getting along more and more, Wallow can cook better now thanks to Catbug's recipes for his peanut butter squares. Beth and I are very much in a relationship but we haven't told the guys yet.

So, you can call this a happy ending but I can sense something wrong about Crystal.  
From that point towards, we continued being the...

**Bravest Warriors**

-End-  
Sorry if this has typos, This was made late-night...Anyway, this marks the end of the fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed!  
-PrescilliaCream (I keep changing my names!)


End file.
